1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a technology for transmitting downlink data. The present disclosure relates to a technology that simultaneously transmits downlink data to a plurality of User Equipments (UEs) using the same time/frequency resources by a base station (i.e., an eNB) supporting downlink data transmission through a plurality of transmitting antennas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An eNB supporting downlink data transmission through a plurality of transmission antennas simultaneously transmits downlink data to a plurality of UEs using the same time/frequency resources.
In particular, a specificeNB may support downlink data transmission to one spacial area using a plurality of transmitting antennas together, and the specific eNb equipment may support downlink data transmission to various different spatial areas by distributing a plurality of transmitting antennas.
In this case, a UE is required to generate and report information for identifying an eNB that supports downlink data transmission to various spatial areas by distributing a plurality of transmitting antennas.